Truths, Untruths, and Other Happenings
by flaming-crystal-star
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles. Mostly based around Merlin and Arthur. Ch 75- Merlin wished Arthur's face wasn't so unreadable. His whole future rested on the decision of his king, and he would feel less uneasy if he at least had an idea of what was coming.
1. Cuddling

**Author****'****s ****Note****: ****My ****first ****ever ****collection ****of ****drabbles! ****I ****hope ****everyone ****likes ****it. ****No ****idea ****how ****many ****there ****will ****be, ****so ****I****'****ll ****just ****write ****as ****the ****plots ****strike ****me! ****I ****am ****completely ****open ****for ****suggestions! ****If ****anyone ****has ****a ****request ****of ****something ****they ****really ****want ****to ****see ****then ****just ****send ****a ****prompt ****and ****your ****request ****idea ****in ****a ****review, ****and ****I ****will ****do ****my ****best! ****The ****only ****thing ****I ****will ****not ****write ****is ****slash. ****Please ****enjoy, ****and ****review!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own **_**Merlin**_**. ****All ****recognizable ****characters ****are ****the ****property ****of ****the ****show****'****s ****writers.**

**Chapter 1: Cuddling**

There had been a storm. Somehow in the chaos he and Merlin had gotten separated from the knights. Arthur was sure that it was Merlin's fault. They had been forced to take refuge in a cave, and then things had taken a turn for the worst, as always, and the rain storm turned into a blizzard. The cave became too cold to bear, so they were forced to share the bedrolls and the blankets so they wouldn't freeze to death. It was purely for survival.

It didn't matter what Gwaine thought he saw. He and Merlin had _not _been _cuddling._


	2. Brothers

**Author****'****s ****Notes****: Maybe this is overdone, but I couldn't resist! Anyway, h****ere****'****s ****another ****one! ****Remember ****to ****review ****and ****that ****I ****take ****requests! ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter ****2: ****Brothers**

"Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Fool."

"Dollophead."

"Oaf."

"At least I'm still in shape!"

"I am _not_ _FAT_!"

"_Agh_! Let _go_ Arthur!"

The prince had taken his manservant around the neck and was rubbing his knuckles across his head fiercely, grinning at Merlin's discomfort.

"Not until you yield. You shouldn't insult your prince."

"_Fine_. You're not fat! Now let _go_!"

Smirking in triumph, Arthur released him. Merlin grinned at him. "But you should still lay off the sausages."

"_Mer_lin!"

The prince took off, chasing after his already running servant.

Merlin and Arthur were _not_ brothers, but they certainly _acted_ like they were.


	3. Well Deserved Smugness

**Author's Notes: Here's another one! Remember to review and that I take requests! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 3: Well-Deserved Smugness**

"Did you and Gwen enjoy your time _alone_?"

"It's none of your business _Mer_lin."

"Come on. It's not easy lying to the king you know. He already thinks I have a mental deficiency. Every time I lie for you, I just make it worse. You should be _thanking_ me."

Arthur's glare remained, but he was fighting off a smile now. Merlin had decided to do a favor for his friends, and allowed them to have a day together. Arthur appreciated it, but it wouldn't do to let Merlin know that. He was already _far_ too smug.

"Just shut up Merlin."


	4. Girls

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and/or alerting this story or putting it on their favorites! I really appreciate it! Here's another one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 4: Girls**

"I saw you speaking with the new serving girl _Mer_lin."

Merlin looked at Arthur suspiciously. "Yes. Why do _you _care?"

Arthur smirked, eyes flashing with wicked humor. "I just noticed that she was very pretty, and you seemed to be more idiotic than usual around her."

Merlin blushed furiously at what he was implying. "It's not like that Arthur."

Arthur chuckled, giving a knowing wink, like they were brothers sharing secrets. "I didn't say anything _Mer_lin."

Arthur was going to enjoy taunting Merlin about this. It was good to finally get revenge for all the remarks about him and Gwen.


	5. Reading between the Lines

**Author's Note: This is set during the Round Table Scene in "_The __Coming __of __Arthur __Part __2.__" _I personally really like this drabble, so I hope all of you will as well. All normal quotes are from the episode, and all italicized quotes are what I think was implied. A huge thank you to everyone who has been alerting and/or reviewing this story and to everyone who has marked this as a favorite! You're all awesome! Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I adore the show, I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 5: Reading between the Lines**

"Merlin?"

"_Why __haven__'__t __you __said __anything? __You __are __coming aren't you?__"_

"No. Don't really fancy it."

"_I__'__m __insulted __Arthur. __You __really __need __to __ask?__"_

"You don't have a choice Merlin."

"_I __had __to ask. Even though you're an idiot, you're meant to follow me anywhere."_

"Ok." Then a moment to get up and a quick flash of a grin.

"_Really __Arthur, __I __knew __that __already. __You __don__'__t __need __to __look __behind __you __to __know __that __I __will __be __there. __I__'__d __never __be __anywhere __else.__"_

An answering smile.

"_Thank __you.__"_

Some things never need to be said aloud to be understood.


	6. Unrequited

**Author's Note: First of all, I like Lancelot, and I like Gwen. As long as they don't end up betraying Arthur the way they do in the legends, I will always like them. Here's a little drabble from Lancelot's point of view because really, provided he doesn't betray Arthur's friendship by sleeping with his love, you can't help but feel sorry for him. Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 6: Unrequited**

Lancelot doesn't know what to feel when he sees them together.

Guinevere is the love of his life, and seeing her with another _hurts_.

But it's Arthur, and Arthur is a good man, someone he would even call a friend, and someone he is proud to fight for and beside. The two make each other happy and are truly in love. How can he begrudge them that?

So he's happy for them, even if it hurts.

He's convinced himself that it's better in the end.

Gwen deserved to be treated like a princess, and Arthur will make her a queen.


	7. Wistful

**Author's Note: These are more fun to write than I would have thought. Thanks for all of your wonderful support! You are all awesome! Anyway, this takes place during the scene in "_The __Nightmare __Begins_." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 7: Wistful**

"You can't hide anything from me Merlin."

Merlin watched as Arthur left, thinking he had given Merlin helpful advice, and he couldn't help laughing. Arthur couldn't be more off the mark if he tried. He was truly oblivious. Still, he was happy that his master cared enough to want to help him, even if Arthur had no idea what he was talking about.

Then he sighed, answering Arthur even though he had already left, a sad, longing look replacing his previous good cheer.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

His friend had no idea how much Merlin wanted that to be true.


	8. Reassured Despite Himself

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying these. This is from the scene in "_Lancelot __and __Guinevere_." All quotes are from the episode. Enjoy! Thanks to all of my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin. _The dialogue in this scene is the property of the show's writers.**

**Chapter 8: Reassured Despite Himself**

Arthur left after witnessing the reunion between Guinevere and Morgana. He couldn't help feeling depressed. He had seen the way Gwen and Lancelot had looked at each other. Now they were back home, and he was again reminded that she was out of his reach.

"Look on the bright side. You've still got me."

He looked at Merlin incredulously. "Is that supposed to cheer me up?"

"Thought it might."

"You really are a complete _idiot_, aren't you Merlin?"

He couldn't help feeling slightly reassured though, although he'd never admit it.

Merlin was no Gwen, but at least Arthur wasn't alone.


	9. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Now let me start by saying this is something I sincerely hope does _not_ happen in the show, but I felt like I had to write it. I also wrote this because I deeply disgree with anyone who thinks that Merlin would not be angry and confront Gwen if he found out she was betraying Arthur. He cares about Arthur too much to keep quiet about something like that! Anyway, this is the first part of a series of drabbles. Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 9: Confrontation (part 1 of 5)**

"How _could_ you?"

Gwen winces at the accusatory tone. "Y-you don't understand. I _love_ Lancelot. I always have. Even longer than I've loved Arthur."

"That's not an _excuse _Gwen!"

This time she can't help flinching. Merlin had never raised his voice to her before, but she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. He continued furiously, eyes flashing with anger and disappointment.

"You _chose_ to marry _Arthur_. You shouldn't have done that if he didn't have all of your heart, if you ever doubted he was who you wanted. It wasn't _fair_ to him."

"I-I know…. _Please_ Merlin, don't tell Arthur."


	10. Ultimatum

**Author's Note: This is a continuation of my previous drabble. Please enjoy! Also, if you think it's out of character for Merlin to tell Arthur if Gwen doesn't tell him, then feel free to think of it as a bluff, with him giving her the timeframe in order to force her hand, but still trying to convince her to say something if she doesn't. I do think eventually he would be forced to take action, as I _sincerely doubt_ he would let them keep it from Arthur indefinitely. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to all my supporters! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 10: Ultimatum (part 2 of 5)**

Merlin laughed, a bitter, angry, disbelieving sound, and stared at her incredulously.

"Arthur's my best _friend_ Gwen. He's practically my brother. I'm not helping you keep this from him. He's going to feel betrayed _enough_ when he finds out what you and Lancelot have done. I'm not going to make it _worse_!"

Merlin gave her a long look, and she had to restrain herself from bursting into tears. His expression was angry, disappointed, and so very, very _sad._

"I'm giving you two weeks Gwen. You tell him by then, or _I_ will."

Gwen watched him leave, then fell down, sobbing.


	11. Resolve

**Author's Note: This is more of the current five parter. This is from Merlin's point of view this time rather than Gwen's. It's essentially a very conflicted warlock once again being strong for Arthur's sake. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 11: Resolve (part 3 of 5)**

Merlin listened behind the door as Gwen broke down. His heart ached, and for a second, he wanted to enter again and comfort his friend. Then he thought of Arthur, and hardened his heart.

Gwen had made her choice. She was in the wrong, and they _both_ knew it.

He walked away, thinking of what was to come. This betrayal couldn't go on. Arthur didn't deserve it.

The warlock knew his friend would be heartbroken from this, but Merlin would do his best to pick up the pieces, as he always had. He wouldn't let Arthur go through this alone.


	12. A Heart Breaking

**Author's Note: Another drabble in the series based around Gwen's betrayal. Again not something I want to happen in the show, since I like both Gwen and Lancelot, and really don't want to believe they'd ever do that to Arthur. However, this begged to be written. Enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and keeping up with this! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show _Merlin _or its characters. **

**Chapter 12: A Heart Breaking (part 4 of 5)**

Arthur stared at his wife, the love of his life, and prayed that he had misheard, had simply misunderstood.

He fervently wanted this to be a dream, a trick. Desperately wanted to believe that she wasn't capable of ripping his heart out, of giving him scars that would never heal.

Arthur stared at his wife, who was looking at him sorrowfully, and knew this was real.

Holding back the tears that he refused to let fall in her presence, he turned his back.

"Take Lancelot and leave by tomorrow. I never want to see either of you in Camelot again."


	13. Never Alone

**Author's Note: The last piece of the drabble series centering on Gwen's betrayal. I hope everyone likes it! I hope no one thinks this is out of character for Arthur, but please keep in mind that the love of his life just betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways. He's entitled to be emotional, and possibly thinking irrationally because of how betrayed he's feeling. Also, if there's anyone he would share his feelings with about something like this, then it would be Merlin, since he knows Merlin would never judge him and would just be there for him. Anyway, enjoy! Once again, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and alerting this story and putting it on their favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 13: Never Alone (part 5 of 5)**

"Months. They were betraying me for _months_."

Merlin looked at Arthur sorrowfully, deeply sympathizing with his distraught friend.

"If Lancelot can betray me, if _Gwen_ can, then who will be next?"

Merlin would have interrupted, but he could see that Arthur still had things that needed to be said.

"Gwen _betrayed_ me. I'm _alone_."

Arthur broke down, releasing his previously pent up tears, and Merlin finally acted. Kneeling down next to his sobbing friend, Merlin put his arm around Arthur's shaking shoulders.

"I will _always_ be here Arthur. You'll never be alone. "

It wasn't alright yet, but it would be.


	14. Blind

**Author's Note: I was originally posting these in the order I'd written them in, but I decided that I wanted to post this one and the next one earlier than planned. The one after this is loosely connected to this one, and the topic of them make them something I really want to post now. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, marking this as a favorite, or just plain reading it! Your support keeps me writing! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 30: Blind **

There are times when Merlin wonders how it's possible for someone to be so blind.

He's accused of sorcery more times than he's comfortable with and nearly discovered even _more_ times. Even _he_ knows his rescue efforts are not always subtle.

Merlin should be grateful that Arthur doesn't even _suspect_ the truth, and he _is_. Sometimes though, he wonders if it's because Arthur, destined to be the greatest king ever known, is really a blind fool, or because Arthur thinks that Merlin is too much of an idiot to ever be powerful.

Merlin doesn't know which thought depresses him more.


	15. Blinded by Trust

**Author's Note: I wanted to post this earlier than planned after seeing the promo for next week's episode. Oh my _God_ did it look _awesome_! Not to spoil anything, but I think part of this idea will probably come up in some form, so I thought posting it earlier was fitting. Anyway, I wrote this in the first place because I honestly don't think Arthur is given enough credit! I think if it was anyone else _but_ Merlin, he would definitely be suspicious, but it's precisely because it _is_ Merlin that he isn't! "Aithusa" was a perfect example. For instance, he sees Merlin messing around in his room and acting suspicious _twice_, and soon after that the vault is broken into by _someone who had a key_. It didn't even _occur _to him that Merlin might be involved. So I make my point- Arthur trusts Merlin too much to even _think_ to be suspicious of him. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 31: Blinded by Trust**

Merlin is constantly accused of sorcery. With anyone else, Arthur would be wary, but magic is evil and dark, and sorcerers don't understand goodness or loyalty. Arthur will _never_ associate that with _Merlin_.

If Merlin is too knowledgeable, if Arthur survives by luck, wakes up too often to danger averted, his servant the only witness, then it never fully registers in Arthur's mind. He trusts Merlin more than he's ever trusted _anyone_.

If he's ever proven wrong in that trust, Arthur might break completely.

Arthur doesn't think the person he'd become after that would be capable of trusting fully again.


	16. Hurt by Trust

**Author's Note: This one is loosely related to my last two drabbles. In this one, Merlin figures out why Arthur just laughs off any suggestion that his servant could be a sorcerer. Also, I ran out of words in this, so just to set the scene up a little better, know that Arthur is being so strangely candid because Merlin has an extremely serious look on his face. Arthur, whose first response to the question was to laugh, recognizes that this is something Merlin really wants to know, so thinking his servant is worried that one day Arthur will actually believe an accusation and he will end up dead, Arthur decides to tell the truth, thinking it will ease Merlin's mind. I hope everyone likes it! Please review! A huge thank you to everyone who has been doing so!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 36: Hurt by Trust**

"You didn't believe I was guilty did you?"

"Of course not _Mer_lin. Don't be absurd."

"_Why_ didn't you?"

"You're a lot of things Merlin, but evil, traitorous? You'd have to use sorcery on me yourself before I believed _that_. You have my absolute trust."

Arthur paused uncomfortably, realizing what he'd admitted, then smirked. "Besides, you're too stupid to be a sorcerer."

Merlin watched him leave.

He could only wonder why his life was such a mess that the realization that his best friend trusted him so completely, without doubt or hesitation, filled him more with despair and guilt than happiness.


	17. Irony

**Author's Note: Here's another one. This one is set in early season one. Enjoy! A huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and following this. Remember that I take requests, so if there's anything any of you want to see in particular, just message me and I'll do my best. Read and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 17: Irony**

Sometimes Merlin truly wondered if the dragon knew what he was talking about.

Arthur was such a _prat_. The idea of him becoming some great king was almost _laughable_.

Then there would be times when he'd see glimpses. They were nothing much, not yet, but they made him take another look.

But right now, Arthur was a stubborn, pig-headed, _prat_ who would never listen to him if his _life_ depended on it, and it often did. So really the dragon had to be joking.

_Arthur_ listen to _him_? He had a better chance of getting obedience from the damn _dragon_!


	18. Destiny

**Author's Note: Here's another one! Two half drabbles, one from Merlin's point of view and the other from Arthur's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_, no matter how much I would like to.**

**Chapter 18: Destiny **

Merlin couldn't understand how it had happened.

Arthur Pendragon, the biggest _prat_ he had ever met in his life, had somehow become his closest friend. He had wanted to punch him when they first met, and now he would _die_ for him without any hesitation.

Destiny worked in strange ways.

...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...****

It didn't make sense at all.

Merlin was a clumsy, incompetent, _idiot_, who couldn't shut up. Arthur _shouldn__'__t_ care about Merlin, but he did, and he didn't know _why_. They were so different, but he got along better with Merlin than with anyone.

He'd _almost_ think a friendship was fated.


	19. Atychiphobia

**Author's Note: Hope everyone is enjoying these! By the way, this is another two half drabbles starring Merlin and Arthur. The chapter title means "fear of failure." Personally I believe that both of them have it, to some extent. I am _not_ using it in the way that it means an _excessive_ or irrational fear, but in a way that means merely a fear of it. With the importance that each of them has to the future, they both have reason to be afraid of not living up to expectations. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 19: Atychiphobia**

I hate hearing the name Emrys.

It reminds me of who people expect me to be. All powerful, all-knowing warlock, savior of the Old Religion, peace-bringer, destined to help the Once and Future King unite all Albion. This destiny is heavy. So much depends on me.

What if I fail?

...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...*****...****

I would give my life for Camelot and for my people a thousand times over if the need arose. I hope when I take the throne, I will be known as a good, wise king who takes care of his people.

Failure is dreaded.

For it is _not_ an option.


	20. Exhaustion

**Author's Note: I can't believe I made it to twenty! A huge thank you to everyone alerting, marking as a favorite, and/or reviewing this story! You guys are awesome! In honor of the twentieth drabble, I am making this the first of a series of drabbles centered around Merlin and Arthur, and the series will contain some brotherly hurt/comfort. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin,_ regardless of how much I would like to.**

**Chapter 20: Exhaustion (part 1 of 8)**

Something was wrong with Arthur.

Thankfully it wasn't life threatening. Merlin had saved the prat from enough things to know when something was or was not potentially fatal.

Still, the prince was definitely not himself. He seemed exhausted, and it had been getting worse.

Arthur was well-trained however, and it didn't seem to be throwing him off. Merlin was probably one of the few who noticed, and only because he knew his master so well.

Merlin was getting worried. Something was keeping Arthur awake, and Merlin suspected nightmares. Whether it was or not, Merlin wanted to find out and help.


	21. Discovery

**Author's Note: This is the second in the current series of drabbles. If anyone has read my oneshot "The Comfort of a Heartbeat," it is the events in this drabble series that Arthur was referring to when he thought of Merlin comforting him from his own nightmare. A thank you to all my wonderful readers! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am in love with the Merlin and Arthur brotherly/best friend relationship to a huge extent, but unfortunately I do not own either of them, nor do I own the show. The show _Merlin_ remains the property of its writers.**

**Chapter 21: Discovery (part 2 of 8)**

Merlin snuck quietly into Arthur's chambers.

He had purposely left some of Arthur's dirty clothes in the room, so he would have the excuse to be in there should the prince ask. It wouldn't do for the prat to realize that Merlin wanted to make sure he was sleeping peacefully through the night.

Merlin looked towards the bed, and sure enough the prince's sleep was anything but peaceful. He had been right. Arthur was having nightmares, and bad ones, judging by how he was moving so restlessly.

The troubled expression on Arthur's sleeping face showed he was seeing something horrible.


	22. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Here's the third drabble in the current series. I hope everyone is enjoying these so far! Read and review! Thanks to all those who already have!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 22: Nightmare (part 3 of 8)**

Now that Merlin knew what was keeping Arthur awake, he had to admit that he didn't know what to do. He had to start thinking things through more.

Arthur would hate Merlin seeing him like this, but even as he watched, Arthur became more restless, and Merlin was torn.

He saw Arthur thrashing, face twisting in pain. With a sympathetic pang in his heart, Merlin realized a few tears had even escaped Arthur's closed eyes. He had never seen Arthur so vulnerable.

Suddenly, he heard a whimper coming from his friend. "Mother..nng..no."

Merlin's eyes widened because suddenly everything made sense.


	23. Sudden Understanding

**Author's Note: Here's another part of the drabble series. I hope everyone is enjoying these! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 23: Sudden Understanding (part 4 of 8)**

Merlin couldn't even have guessed what Arthur's nightmares were, but now it was so obvious.

This was one of those times Merlin started wondering if he really was an idiot.

The two of them had run into one of Morgause's minions a few weeks ago. They had managed to defeat him but only after he had said several things about Arthur's mother. Morgause had spread her venom among her followers, and the horrible things the man had said were certainly enough to trigger this reaction in Arthur.

Merlin just wished he had seen it before it had gotten this bad.


	24. Deliberations and Decisions

**Author's Note: Here's another part of the series. This is taking on a life of its own! I'm on a roll! Hope everyone's enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing or following the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_, no matter how much I would want to.**

**Chapter 24: Deliberations and Decisions (part 5 of 8)**

He was tempted to wake Arthur, but Merlin didn't know what to say.

Morgause's follower had taunted that it had been Arthur's fault that Igraine had died, that she would never have wanted him if she had known she would die, that she would be ashamed of Arthur because he was weak.

Seeing Arthur's anger and hurt at those words had infuriated Merlin, and seeing his friend still affected by the cruel words angered him once again.

Witnessing another tear escape Arthur's eyes, Merlin made his decision. Arthur would have to handle the embarrassment. Merlin couldn't let him keep suffering.


	25. Waking

**Author's Note: Here's another part to the series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 25: Waking (part 6 of 8)**

Merlin began shaking his shoulder gently, and Arthur jolted awake, panting. His eyes darted around as he tried to understand where he was.

Merlin called his name and tightened his grip, trying to get Arthur to focus on him. Merlin would have wanted to draw his friend into an embrace, but he knew the prince would not take that well.

Finally Arthur's eyes settled on him, and he started to calm. Once he understood what must have happened though, Arthur's expression became embarrassed. He looked like he was about to order Merlin away.

"Arthur it's alright. Let me help you."


	26. Deflection to Acceptance

**Author's Note: Yet another part of the series. I really hope everyone is enjoying these. Honestly, this sequence was not supposed to be so involved, but it took on a life of its own. I hope no one minds! Anyway, comfort is coming in the next one after this. Enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 26: Deflection to Acceptance (part 7 of 8)**

As soon as Merlin mentioned wanting to help, Arthur's expression closed off. "With what Merlin?"

"I heard you calling out for your mother in your nightmare."

Arthur's face turned horrified and humiliated, but Merlin continued. "I could tell that you were getting more exhausted, but now I know why. Morgause's follower, the things he said about your mother, it affected you more than you let on."

Arthur looked like he was about to deny it, but Merlin insisted. "Let me help you Arthur. Maybe if you speak about it, it will stop haunting you."

Arthur looked reluctant, but finally nodded.


	27. Comfort

**Author's Note: For anyone who wants to see Arthur comforting Merlin, please go read my oneshot "The Comfort of a Heartbeat." Yes, that was a shameless attempt at self-advertising. Sorry. I hope no one minds too much. Anyway, here's the last one in this drabble series! This one was hard to write in drabble form, so I hope everyone likes it, and it doesn't feel too choppy. I'm slightly unsure about this one, so please review to tell me what you think. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 27: Comfort (part 8 of 8)**

"You never listen to enemy taunts. Was it because they were about your mother?"

Arthur's expression turned ashamed. "I've wondered about those things before. Hearing it brought them into my thoughts again."

Merlin looked at him sympathetically. "Arthur, your mother would have given her life for you willingly because she loved you. You're a good man. She would be proud."

It wasn't obvious, due to lingering embarrassment, but he could tell Arthur was grateful, knowing Merlin truly believed that.

They spoke until Arthur fell asleep, and at last his night was peaceful.

Reassurance can soothe even the most troubled mind.


	28. Self Conscious

**Author's Note: Here's another one. I like doing these, and I hope you like reading them! Review, and please remember that I take drabble requests! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I had magic and could get myself what I want, then I would own _Merlin_, but unfortunately that is not the case. I do not own it, and _Merlin _remains the property of the writers.**

**Chapter 28: Self-Conscious**

"Well Arthur, I brought your din… What were you doing?"

He had hastily turned around when Merlin had entered.

Arthur looked almost embarrassed. "Nothing Merlin."

Merlin looked suspicious, before he had a moment of realization, and grinned mischievously. "You were just checking how you looked in a mirror. After I had just implied you needed to get in shape. Seeing if I'm right?"

"Of course not _Mer_lin! When do I ever listen to _you_?"

Merlin smiled mischievously. "Who would have thought that Prince Arthur would be _self-conscious_?"

"Shut up now, _Mer_lin, or I _swear_ you will live to regret it."


	29. Court Sorcerer

**Author's Note: Set in the future. Personally, I think the appointment of a Court Sorcerer, especially after so long without magic at all, would be something public, something like the swearing in of a king or the appointment of the knights. I also took some liberties with what the position might entail, as we haven't really found that out. I hope everyone enjoys! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 29: Court Sorcerer **

"Do you swear to uphold your position, overseeing the magical community within this realm under the orders of your king?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to do your utmost to see they are treated justly?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear to follow the laws of this kingdom, staying loyal to it and to your king?"

The kneeling man made a more personal oath, voice truly sincere. "My loyalty and my life are yours Arthur, _always_.

Arthur's eyes flashed with gratitude. He tapped his sword on each of Merlin's shoulders. "As King of Camelot, I name you, Merlin, High Court Sorcerer."


	30. Questions

**Author****'****s ****Note****: ****I ****hope ****you ****guys are enjoying these****. ****Here****'****s ****a ****drabble ****made ****up ****of**** "****Who, ****What, ****Where, ****Why, ****and ****How****" ****questions ****asked ****by ****Arthur ****and ****Merlin. **This is Arthur, _this __will __be __Merlin_, **and **_**this **__**will **__**be **__**both **__**of **__**them. **_**Enjoy ****and ****please ****review. Thank you to anyone who already has.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_, regardless of how much I would like to.**

**Chapter 30: Questions**

Who would believe an idiot could have affected my life so much?

_Who could think that a prattish prince would become my best friend?_

What makes you so different from everyone else?

_What is it that makes me willing to die for you?_

Where and when was it that you became so important to me?

_Where and when could it have been that my life was bound to yours through my own will, not just a distant destiny?_

_**Why is it, how is it, that a life with you no longer there has somehow become one of my greatest fears?**_


	31. Servants

**Author's Note: Another drabble for everyone! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The show _Merlin _belongs to its creators and does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 31: Servants**

Arthur wondered how it was possible for someone's life to change so much in a few years.

Years ago, Arthur cared almost nothing for servants. He wasn't heartless, but he cared for them only in that they were part of his kingdom. He never even thought of them as individuals. It wasn't proper behavior for a prince.

Now, every time he taunted Merlin and laughed with him, every day he spent time with Gwen, Arthur marveled at his old life.

Who would have thought that the two most important people in his life, other than his father, would be servants?


	32. The Opposite of Helpful

**Author's Note: This is based off a deleted scene from season 3. This is just an excerpt of it though, since there weren't enough words for the full scene. If anyone hasn't seen the scene yet, then you should because it's hilariously funny. Merlin really lives out the saying "open mouth, insert foot." Anyway, any dialogue in this drabble is from that scene. I hope everyone enjoys this one!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_, or this scene probably would have been in the show simply for the comedic value. I also do not own the dialogue in this. It too is the property of the show writers.**

**Chapter 32: The Opposite of Helpful**

Arthur knew Merlin was dense, but this was idiotic even for him. Telling him that Uther's madness probably ran in families was somehow meant to _comfort_ him?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Merlin, realizing the implication, tried to fix it. "_Oh_…Sorry…I-I didn't mean that..."

"Because if it _is_…It isn't working."

"…You're still young."

Arthur looked at him incredulously. Much as he hated admitting it, Merlin was usually good at cheering him up. _This_, however, was the _opposite_ of helpful, and of course, Merlin being Merlin had to keep going.

"You've got _years_ ahead of you before…"

"_Mer_lin!"


	33. Reason for Staying

**Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 4, episode 3 "The Wicked Day." Any recognizable dialogue is from the show. I'm actually fairly proud of how this came out, so I hope you guys like this! A huge thank you to anyone who has been reviewing, alerting, or following this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin,_ or it would never have gotten as heartbreaking as this episode did.**

**Chapter ****33: ****Reason ****for ****Staying**

Briefly, Merlin had considered leaving Camelot, because surely he had managed to turn Arthur from magic forever. However, he had discarded that plan almost immediately. Now he waits for Arthur outside the rooms that hold the dead king, and he wonders.

Why stay when things may be beyond repair?

"Merlin. It's a new day. You've been here all night?"

Getting up, Merlin hears what Arthur does not ask. _"__Why __did __you __stay?__" _

It's so similar to his own question, and Merlin realizes he really only has one answer to either.

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."


	34. An Irrational Feeling of Safety

**Author's Note: Here's another one! I hope no one finds this too out of character, but I really think that Merlin does feel safe around Arthur. Or at least, as safe as he can feel while hiding his powers. He knows that when they're together they can conquer just about anything. There has to be security in that thought. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I'm starting to run out of drabble ideas, so anyone who can give me a prompt or a request or something would be greatly appreciated. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 34: An Irrational Feeling of Safety**

It was ridiculous how safe Merlin actually felt around Arthur.

_Merlin_ was the one who was always saving Arthur's life, who could command a dragon, and who had defeated most of the magical threats they faced. Arthur had no chance against _him_.

When you added that to the fact that Arthur might really have him executed if he ever discovered any of these things, safe was the _last_ thing he should feel.

The fact remained though that, aside from when he was around his mother or Gaius, Arthur was one of the few people around whom he felt truly protected.


	35. A Truly Ridiculous Sense of Safety

**Author's Note: This one is connected somewhat to the previous drabble, as it involves Arthur expressing very similar feelings. I hope no one thinks it's out of character, but I honestly think he feels safe when he's around Merlin, as Merlin lets him be himself. However, he's bound to feel a lot more confused about why this is so, since he doesn't have the knowledge of their shared destiny that Merlin has. Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin._**

**Chapter 35: A Truly Ridiculous Sense of Safety**

Arthur is used to feeling secure in the knowledge that few have the skill to harm him. When that feeling gets another facet after meeting Merlin, he doesn't think much about it.

When he finally understands the feeling, he can't understand how it happened.

Merlin is an idiot and useless with a sword, but Arthur feels safe around him somehow. Merlin likes him for the person he is, not caring about his title.

Around Merlin, he doesn't need to be the undefeated warrior, the powerful future king. He just needs to be Arthur.

Somehow, he can't help responding to that.


	36. Connection

**Author's Note: Here's another one. This one features a three year old Arthur. The concept would not leave me alone. They're bound together by destiny after all. Just be aware that, as always, this is _not_ meant to be slash. I just like to think they're connected. I hope everyone likes it! Also, on another note, I'm running out of drabble ideas, so suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Anyway, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 36: Connection**

With a smile, Gaius watched the prince play. Arthur giggled. "What dat?"

"What Arthur?"

"Tickled. Warm." He touched his head, then his chest.

Gaius, becoming concerned, felt his forehead. "Do you feel sick?"

Arthur pouted. "No sick. Nice. Feel 'gain?"

Gaius thought it odd, but disregarded it as a child's imagination. "I don't know what it was. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Arthur looked upset, but accepted it and resumed playing.

However, it was at the exact moment that Arthur had felt the warmth that a newborn in Ealdor opened his eyes for the first time and cried out.


	37. Prophetic

**Author's Note: This is loosely related to the previous drabble because I would like to think the feeling of being connected would be on both of their parts. In this, Merlin is about nine or ten years old. Please enjoy! Read and review! Also, please send drabble suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 37: Prophetic**

"You seem distracted Merlin. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine mother. I just had a strange dream."

Hunith smiled. "About what Merlin?"

"About another boy. He was really bossy. A prat!"

"_Merlin_!"

Merlin smiled ruefully. "Sorry mother."

"I don't remember anything else. It was strange. It almost felt like I knew the boy, or that I will know him."

Hunith thought nothing of it at the time, but years later when she met a young prince who had followed her son to help their village, she remembered it and smiled.

Perhaps destiny had been working through her boy even then.


	38. First Impressions of an Idiot

**Author's Note: I finally had some inspiration! This drabble and the one after this one are dedicated to _Tuli-Susi_, who gave me the idea and the prompt. Thank you so much for the review and the suggestion! I really appreciated it! I hope this is what you were looking for, and I greatly hope you enjoy these. I hope everyone else who is following these enjoys as well! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 38: First Impressions of an Idiot**

When Arthur first meets the boy who dared confront him, Arthur concludes immediately that he's an idiot. He obviously has no idea who Arthur is.

However, it isn't simply incredulousness that prompted Arthur to ask if they knew each other. Arthur can't deny he seems familiar. Although surely he'd remember this _Mer_lin simply from his ears, never mind his attitude.

Arthur thinks Merlin might be the biggest idiot he's ever met, and by the end of their second encounter, he's sure of it. Merlin's brave though, and there's still that sense that he's familiar somehow.

There's just something about him.


	39. First Impressions of a Prat

**Author's Note: Like the last one, this drabble is dedicated to _Tuli-Susi_, who gave me the idea and the prompt. Again, thank you so much. I hope this is what you were looking for, and I greatly hope you enjoy these. I hope everyone else who is following these enjoys as well! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 39: First Impressions of a Prat**

Merlin couldn't believe anyone could be such a prat. Then again, Will would have told him you couldn't expect anything less from a prince.

Who knew the ass was actually a royal one?

Merlin had sat in the dungeon, having nothing to do but reflect on his meeting with this Prince Arthur.

The man was obviously an arrogant prat. Merlin had known that from the first. Still, Merlin seemed to sense something about him, some vague feeling of familiarity, which was certainly ridiculous.

After their second encounter however, Merlin had to reluctantly concede that there was just something about him.


	40. Instinct

**Author's Note: This drabble and the next one were inspired by a PM conversation I had with Whirlwind421. We discussed Merlin and Arthur's connection, and how considering Merlin could find Arthur in _"__The __Poisoned __Chalice__"_ even while dying, it could be possible that Arthur has a similar link to him. My inspiration for this drabble came from our hypothesis that it was that link that allowed Arthur to be so sure of the correct path in _"__Lamia.__"_ She's an extremely loyal reviewer, so I hope she likes this. I hope everyone else enjoys as well! This takes place during _"__Lamia__"_ and is from Arthur's point of view. Also, this is not meant to be slash. It's just about their connection. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 40: Instinct**

Arthur was a warrior and a knight in addition to being king. He was used to listening to his instincts. Currently, his instincts were screaming at him, insisting their course was correct.

He had to find his knights and Gwen. Arthur worried that something horrible would happen to them to prevent them from returning to Camelot.

Finding his idiot manservant was an obvious necessity as well, but somehow he was certain that Merlin would be fine. As strange as it was, Arthur was sure he would know if something bad happened to him.

It was like some kind of instinct.


	41. Sense of Wrongness

**Author's Note: Just like the last one, this drabble was inspired by a PM conversation I had with Whirlwind421. Recently, we discussed how Arthur had a similar reaction to the shrine that Merlin did, even in the face of the knights' skepticism. Whirlwind421 suggested that this was partly a result of their connection to one another. I loved that idea and found myself agreeing that Arthur's reaction was due to partly his familiarity with what happened there, partly his own instincts, and partly his connection to Merlin. Therefore, I took that idea and created this. Whirlwind421 gets credit for the inspiration, and this is dedicated to her. As I've said before, she's an extremely loyal reviewer, so I hope she likes this. I hope everyone else enjoys as well! This takes place during _"__A __Herald __of __a __New __Age__"_ and is from Arthur's point of view. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to, I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 41: Sense of Wrongness**

The shrine is more than just suspicious. The very air exudes a sense of wrongness. Arthur can literally _feel _it, and he knows it's more than just being reminded of past events.

His knights obviously don't sense the wrongness much, but Arthur knows that Merlin does. Arthur would never admit it, but Merlin's always been able to effect his emotions, and he knows it goes the other way as well. It's as if their emotions are influenced by what the other is feeling.

Merlin is more wary of this place than he is, and it's making Arthur even more anxious.


	42. A Relieved Embrace

**Author's Note: I found it so incredibly frustrating that just when Arthur finally hugs Merlin, Merlin is not in his right mind and won't even remember that it happened. However, I still loved the scene and couldn't resist writing this scene from Arthur's point of view. It's from _"__Servant __of __Two __Masters.__"_ I hope everyone likes it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_. If I did, not only would they have hugged sooner, but Merlin would be able to remember it.**

**Chapter 42: A Relieved Embrace**

Arthur was absolutely sure that Merlin was still alive.

There was a small part of him though that feared he might be wrong because he knew he had no reason for such certainty.

Regardless, Arthur refused to give up without searching personally.

When they found Merlin alive, Arthur couldn't control his reaction. He immediately pulled Merlin into a hug, not thinking twice about the mud all over his manservant. All Arthur could think about was how grateful and happy he was that his friend still lived.

He was not a King hugging his servant, but a man embracing his brother.


	43. Merlin's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this drabble! This is my interpretation of what Merlin's worst fear would be in terms of his secret being revealed to Arthur. I sincerely doubt he's afraid of dying, considering how often he's willing to sacrifice himself for others. He might be afraid of Arthur ordering it, or of being forced to leave Camelot forever, but I think of all outcomes of a reveal, the topic of this drabble might be something he considers absolutely terrifying. In a way, it's certainly the saddest thing _I_ can think of. I hope everyone will review to tell me what you think and whether you agree or not. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_. **

**Chapter 43: Merlin's Worst Nightmare**

He had fulfilled his destiny, helped Arthur bring peace and prosperity to Albion.

But Merlin was miserable, for though Arthur would trust him with his life and his kingdom, the trust no longer went beyond that. They were simply ruler and advisor, the Once and Future King and the mighty Emrys.

Their friendship had died when his secret came out. The years of lies breaking them apart beyond repair.

When Merlin had that dream, he would jolt up in bed, unable to stifle his sobs.

The possibility of that outcome terrified him more than any dream of execution or banishment.


	44. A Reunion

**Author's Note: I wrote this as a request for TheNightFury, who wanted something with Aithusa. I am really uncertain of this drabble, and I really hope it turned out alright. It is my first time even _attempting _Kilgarrah, so I hope the characterization is right. Also, I have never even written something with a baby _animal_ in it before, let alone a baby _dragon_, so I hope this is ok. TheNightFury is an awesome writer and a good reviewer, so I genuinely hope she likes this one, and that it's what she had in mind with her request. I hope everyone else likes it as well. Anyway, in this, Aithusa is about the size of a medium-sized dog and is greeting Merlin for the first time since he's hatched. Please review to tell me how I did! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own _Merlin_, even though I would like to.**

**Chapter 46: A Reunion**

In the three-month-old dragon's eagerness to greet him, Aithusa plowed into Merlin, knocking him onto the ground. He then started nuzzling into the young man's shirt, thrilled to see another of his kin.

Merlin was left to struggle out from under his weight, giving Aithusa a hug afterwards.

Kilgarrah smiled. "I apologize young warlock. It appears that Aithusa has not yet learned control. I have found that he seems to have inherited impulsiveness from his Dragonlord."

Merlin knew there was an insult in there somewhere, but he was too happy playing with his young friend to care all that much.


	45. Reincarnation

**Author's Note: I know the reincarnation topic is cliché, but I just couldn't resist. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You guys are all awesome! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Merlin_.**

**Chapter 45: Reincarnation**

The blond comes into the world first, demanding as always. Another life would not change that.

The brunette follows only a minute after, for the soul within would never be parted from his king.

They grow up. Protecting each other as they always had. They are twenty-one when they remember who they were. Surprisingly, it's Arthur who remembers first. However, Merlin follows his lead as always, and he remembers a month later. When they fully grasp both their past and present lives, they can't help grinning at each other.

They had always been brothers.

This life just made it official.


	46. Numb

**Author's Note****: I apologize for not updating in a while. School was hectic, then I got writer's block, and then falling into several new fandoms had my muse taking a vacation, which really wasn't helped by the **_**Merlin**_** hiatus. Anyway I finally got some inspiration, so hopefully you'll see a few more drabbles from me. This is the first in an arc. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 48: Numb**

His thoughts were a jumbled mess. Only one idea was coherent. The realization that shook the foundations of his world.

He stared at the scene before him. It couldn't be true.

It _couldn't_ be.

If he could convince himself that he wasn't seeing this, he'd gladly have done so. He would live in deep denial for the rest of his life, refusing all evidence of his senses, if it meant he didn't have to watch his life fall apart around him.

He felt disbelief, and something that might have been fear.

Then…nothing. Something had broken inside him.

Everything was _numb_.


	47. Dread

**Author's Note****: Here's part 2. I hope everyone likes it! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 49- Dread**

Merlin stared at the damage before him, delaying the moment he would have to turn around and face another kind of damage. There was nothing he could have done this time to shield himself from the fallout.

His secret was out.

Even Arthur could not have missed something so obvious. Merlin just had to accept the facts, and face what he had done, no matter how much he dreaded the outcome.

Steeling himself, he turned around, an explanation, even a plea, ready to be expressed, but his words died on his lips as his eyes met those of his king.


	48. Agony

**Author's Note****: Part 3 is here. I hope everyone is enjoying this arc. I know everyone has done a reveal, but I really felt like I needed to tackle it, especially since who knows when the show will actually bother. Drabble 46 was Arthur, the one after was Merlin, and this drabble is Merlin again. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 48- Agony**

Merlin's chest seized in his shock, the breath stolen from him. Staring into the blue eyes of the man who had been his closest friend for years, the man he would gladly die for, all he could feel was a growing sense of pain and horror.

Arthur's eyes were blank, staring at him as if looking into a void.

Merlin had been expecting shock. Even anger. In all honesty, he wouldn't have been at all surprised by Arthur holding a sword to his throat, but _this_….

This was _agonizing_.

Arthur's eyes were _dead_, and he was staring at a stranger.


	49. Horror

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 4 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 49- Horror**

Merlin stepped forward. Surely some explanation could fix this, some apology remove the dead look in his king's eyes.

He felt some relief as Arthur seemed to awaken. It was quickly replaced by horror.

Merlin nearly recoiled at what had replaced the expressionless stare.

There was so much pain in that expression, so much betrayal and disbelief, that Merlin almost wished for the numb look to return.

This was so much _worse_.

He had good reasons for the deception, but it was hard to remember them when faced with _this_. Now he had only one thought.

"What have I _done_?"


	50. Pain

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 5 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 50- Pain**

This wasn't happening. That man couldn't possibly be Merlin. His best friend was not capable of such betrayal.

Merlin was the most honest, kind-hearted person he'd ever known. If he couldn't trust Merlin, then Arthur might as well never trust another person for as long as he lived.

But horrifying as it was, this _was_ Merlin.

And oh did it _hurt_.

Worse than anything he'd ever known before.

Arthur stared at the stranger before him, knowing his every emotion was showing on his face but for once not caring, until it looked like Merlin would move forward.

Then he snapped.


	51. Rage

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 6 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 51- Rage**

"How could you have done this? How long have you been keeping this from me?_ You_ _vile traitor_!"

As Arthur continued, his pain was being swallowed up by his fury, and he welcomed it. Anger he knew how to handle, and he refused to keep letting this betrayer see how broken he actually felt.

The sorcerer wouldn't bring him that low.

Questions and insults kept being hurled at his former friend, and his rage grew until he finally yelled out the one question that was poisoning his heart, making him want to scream from the pain.

"_Was everything a lie?!"_


	52. Hurt

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 7 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 52- Hurt**

That last question made pure pain shoot through Arthur's expression, before he ruthlessly controlled it and forced behind that mask of anger.

Merlin felt like he was shattering, from his hurt and from Arthur's.

Merlin was once again seeing the Arthur by that campfire asking what he had done wrong to make everyone hate him, the one who doubted himself so much that Merlin would do _anything _to bring his confidence back.

How could he convince this man he had hurt so badly that their friendship was real, that the only thing he had ever lied about was his magic?


	53. Bitterness

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 8 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 53- Bitterness**

"Arthur…"

"_Don't_ address me like that _sorcerer_! You don't have the _right_!"

Merlin felt like he had been punched in the stomach, so in pain was he from his friend's words, but they also brought out his own anger and bitterness.

"_Really?_ Well if you haven't noticed _sire_, I did just save your life. And it wasn't the first time. The _least_ I deserve is for you to let me explain."

Arthur only glared darkly at him, and let out a laugh at Merlin's last statement.

But there was no warmth in the sound.

It was bitter, angry, and dark.


	54. Coldness

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 9 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 54- Coldness**

"The least you _deserve_? The _least_ you deserve is for me to run you through where you stand or to have you face the pyre before all of Camelot for your betrayal. However, as you did save my life, we won't talk about what you deserve before I've heard everything. I want an explanation. That's the least that _I_ deserve."

Arthur's face became cold and blank, not showing even a hint of emotion. Merlin had seen him hold court before, but it had never been like this.

Arthur had never looked more like his father.

Merlin almost shuddered at the sight.


	55. Determination

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 10 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. This is going to end up being much longer than I planned, so I hope no one minds too much. As always, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 55- Determination**

"Merlin of Ealdor, you have been caught in the act of sorcery, which is an evil art banned in Camelot. You are hereby charged with treason. However, since you have saved the life of your king, you will be heard before sentencing is passed. Be grateful that I am showing mercy."

Arthur looked every inch the king and judge, and his face gave nothing away. Merlin knew that the outcome of this trial would decide everything, so despite his nervousness, he stood straight and looked at his king without shrinking.

He _would_ make Arthur see the truth.

No matter what.


	56. Defense

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 11 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is enjoying this. This got way longer than I planned it to be. It took on a life of its own, so I hope people still like it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 56- Defense**

So Merlin told Arthur everything.

From his ability to do magic as a child, to the first day he arrived in Camelot, up to the act of magic that had resulted in his king finally realizing the truth. Every act of magic, every enemy vanquished, every life saved.

Even his every regret and mistake.

Merlin revealed all, and it felt like a heavy burden was being taken away from him.

The only thing he held back was the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future King.

Arthur had enough to deal with right now, without bringing destiny into it.


	57. Shock

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 12 of my ongoing reveal arc. I hope everyone is still enjoying this, even though this arc is getting so long. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 57- Shock**

Arthur didn't know what to think.

So much of what Mer-… the _sorcerer_ was saying made sense.

It explained everything. Every stroke of luck, good and bad, that he had always wondered about.

The anger was still there. It flashed across his face occasionally, when he couldn't control it. The true story of the dragon had him reaching for his sword at times, but he restrained himself, eventually coming to reluctant acceptance where that was concerned.

Mainly though, beyond the anger, beyond the confusion, was a prevailing sense of shock.

Who was this stranger?

Had he ever really known him?


	58. Caution

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 13 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. My review count actually passed the 100 mark yesterday, which is something that's never happened to me before, so I can't tell you guys how happy I am that everyone seems to be enjoying these. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 58- Caution**

Merlin watched Arthur carefully as he spoke. Honestly, so far the king was taking all of this a lot better than expected.

Merlin wasn't foolish or naïve enough however to believe that it would remain this easy.

He knew exactly what would break Arthur's restraint.

Which is why, after telling of an old sorcerer, a dying king, and a spell gone wrong, Merlin was not surprised to see the exact moment when Arthur's perfect control snapped.

He was even less surprised when he ended up pinned to the ground beneath a furious, grief-stricken king, with Arthur's sword at his throat.


	59. Grief

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 14 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 59- Grief**

"_It was you!_ You were the old sorcerer who killed my father!"

"I _was_ Dragoon. But I was not responsible for his death."

Arthur just became more grief-stricken, more furious. "It was _your_ magic!"

"It was _Morgana's_ magic. She put an enchanted pendent on him that reversed the healing spell. My magic would have saved him if it weren't for that."

"I _should_ kill you _sorcerer_." Arthur spat out the words, tightening his grip on him.

His sword didn't move.

"_Why can't I kill you?"_

The words were so close to a sob that Merlin had to force back tears.


	60. Logic

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 15 of my ongoing reveal arc. This thing took on a life of its own! I hope everyone is still enjoying it. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 60- Logic**

"You can't kill me because you know that if I had wanted him dead, I could have done it much earlier. You can't kill me because I've saved your life more times than either of us can count, and because I've never been anything but loyal to you, despite everything I've kept hidden."

Arthur just stared.

"You can't kill me because you know I am telling the truth."

Merlin's eyes burned with sincerity.

"You _know_ me Arthur! Despite the magic, despite the secrets, you _do_! You know who I am. What reason would I have to lie to you now?"


	61. Belief

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 16 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 61- Belief**

Arthur doubted he knew this sorcerer, but he did know that if the man really wanted to harm him, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

How easy would it have been for this man to have killed him, without Arthur even suspecting the danger?

The sorcerer had magic that could stand up to, or even exceed, Morgana's. He was even a Dragonlord. If he wanted Arthur dead, he would be dead.

Yet Arthur still lived.

Camelot still stood.

All due in large part to this traitor he had once called a friend.

Arthur sheathed his sword, and stood up.


	62. Expectant

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 17 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 62- Expectant**

Once Arthur had accepted Merlin's explanation about Uther's death, the whole retelling became much simpler.

Arthur still felt angry, but he was able to control it now. He'd reserve judgment until he'd heard everything.

Even the free will spell was reluctantly accepted as having been necessary.

They both ignored the fear that had flashed across his face at the idea that someone was able to have that much power over him without him knowing.

Merlin finally finished, feeling both relieved and more nervous than he'd ever felt before.

All that was left was to wait for Arthur to pass judgment.


	63. Judgment

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 18 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 63- Judgment**

Execution was out of the question.

The sorcerer had saved his life so often that it would be dishonorable to kill him. Arthur owed him a debt many times over, so he would be spared.

The idea of banishment was soon dismissed as well.

Contrary to recent events that might make it seem otherwise, Arthur was not actually an idiot.

Morgana was still a threat, and Camelot would have no defense without the help of this apparently loyal sorcerer. No defense that wouldn't cost countless lives anyway.

For those reasons, there was really only one decision that Arthur could make.


	64. Verdict

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 19 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 64- Verdict**

"You may continue living in Camelot, but you are not to let anyone know of your powers until I decide otherwise. You are also to keep me informed of every magical threat to my kingdom. I refuse to be ignorant about such matters any longer."

The younger man grinned, surprised and grateful. "Of course sire. Thank you. I won't keep anything from you anymore. I promise."

Arthur's face remained expressionless.

"However, you are to be removed from your position as my servant. You will not seek me out or speak to me unless it's necessary."

The sorcerer abruptly looked devastated.


	65. Objection

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 20 of my ongoing reveal arc. By the way, this particular drabble really fought with me, so hopefully everyone still likes it and thinks that it's in-character. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 65- Objection**

"_But Arthur!"_

Arthur only glared.

"…Sire…What will you tell everyone?"

"No one will believe that it took me this long to sack you for your incompetence, so I will announce that you are to fully train with Gaius as a physician. You may then still be able to reasonably accompany myself and the knights on trips out of Camelot. Any who cannot accept that explanation will just have to get used to the situation."

Merlin looked at his king pleadingly.

"I know what this is about, but you _can_ trust me. You know that I've always been loyal to you."


	66. Justification

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 21 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 66- Justification**

"I trust that you have been loyal and will remain so, which is why I spared your life. I also trust that your magic can protect the kingdom. Until I decide what to do about the issue of magic in Camelot, I see no reason why you can't remain and continue protecting the kingdom secretly."

Merlin could only look at him, hurt clear on his face.

But Arthur went on.

"However, you are a defense, nothing more. I see no reason to continue trusting you with personal matters. Why should I, when you have never done the same with me?"


	67. Explanation

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 22 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 67- Explanation**

"Sire, you know exactly why I couldn't trust you with my secrets. When we first met, you would have turned me in to your father without question. When we knew each other better, there was still always the risk that your father would find out about me or that you wouldn't accept what I am. Then you became king, and you had become so set against magic that I couldn't possibly tell you."

Merlin's eyes bored into Arthur's; trying to convince him of the truth.

"I needed to be alive, sire. How else would I be able to protect you?"


	68. Questioning

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 23 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 68- Questioning**

At that declaration, the sorcerer sounded so much like the loyal manservant that Arthur thought he had known that he just found himself more confused.

"Why is it so important for you to protect me? I've never understood why you were always the one who showed more loyalty to me than anyone. It makes even less sense now. Why would a sorcerer follow a Pendragon? Why protect the kingdom that would have seen you killed?"

And as Arthur waited for the sorcerer's response, he felt hope growing within him, almost against his will.

Perhaps all was not lost after all.


	69. Motivation

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 24 of my ongoing reveal arc. If anyone can correctly guess why Arthur reacts the way he does at the end of this drabble, then the next drabble will be dedicated to you. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 69- Motivation**

At Arthur's question, Merlin told him everything: the prophecies of the Once and Future King and Emrys, how they were meant to work together to bring about a united Albion, how Arthur would be the best king Camelot would ever see.

Merlin spoke passionately and proudly, as he always did when speaking of their destinies. He watched as Arthur's face became shocked, then disbelieving, then amazed.

To Merlin's horror, he also watched as Arthur's expression became disappointed, and the king looked at him with more hurt than before.

Arthur looked at Merlin as if he had betrayed him once again.


	70. Resentment

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 25 of my ongoing reveal arc. This is dedicated to _woodbyne_, _Whirlwind421_, and _fanfictionlover101_, who all correctly guessed why Arthur reacted the way he did in the last drabble. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 70- Resentment**

Arthur glares at Merlin, expression filled with hurt and resentment.

"That explains why you always thought it was your job to protect me. Why you were always so confident that I would succeed as king, no matter what we faced. It was _destiny_."

Arthur practically spits out the last word, and Merlin can't understand why.

"Just call it an obligation, an unreasonable hope, and be done with it. Unite Albion? Bring back magic?"

Arthur laughs bitterly.

"There's always another reason isn't there? I was _foolish_ to think for even a moment that your loyalty was because you cared about _me_."


	71. Incredulity

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 26 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 71- Incredulity**

After Arthur's declaration, Merlin just stood in shock, staring at his king. His thoughts were filled with disbelief.

"_Does Arthur really think that it was all for the destiny, all for the return of magic?"_

Then, he thought about everything he said to Arthur and realized that he never once mentioned their friendship as being his most important motivation. Now he had to wonder if he really _is _the idiot that Arthur always claimed he was, because that should have been the _first_ thing he mentioned.

"_Arthur should know better though."_

At that thought, Merlin lost control of his feelings.


	72. Indignation

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 27 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 72- Indignation**

"You may be the Once and Future King, but you are such a _cabbage-head_!"

Arthur stared in shock, but Merlin wasn't finished.

"When have I _ever_ done something simply because I was expected to? You know that I never do as I'm told. Also, do you have _any_ idea how many times I've heard you condemn magic? The day your father died I honestly believed it would have taken a miracle for you to accept me and what I can do."

Merlin stared determinedly at Arthur.

"Sire, if it was only about the magic, I would have left _that day_."


	73. Reassurance

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 28 of my ongoing reveal arc. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 73- Reassurance **

Merlin's voice softened, wanting his next words to finally get through to his king.

"You're my friend Arthur. You have been, and you always will be. And you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever seen. I _know_ it! I'd believe that without ever knowing of the prophecy because I know _you_."

Arthur was still speechless, but there was a reluctant hope growing in his eyes, and Merlin smiled when he saw it.

"Yes, I started protecting you because of who I was told you were going to be, but I stayed because of who I know you _are_."


	74. Hope

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 29 of my ongoing reveal arc, which is obviously very AU now. I'm so sorry this took so long! I had horrible writer's block, and then I had to come to terms with the finale. My inspiration was killed by that ending, and I only got over it recently. I was also ridiculously busy finishing college and applying to graduate schools. Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. Hopefully you're all still interested. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 74- Hope**

Arthur so badly wanted to believe that the years of supposed friendship had not been just a complicated lie. That he hadn't imagined it all, or been fooled by a cruel ruse.

Almost against his will, Arthur was struggling with a kind of desperate hope, the desire to believe that everything could be alright again.

But he was so afraid to trust, though he hated admitting the weakness of fear even to himself.

And yet, as Arthur looked at the man before him, he somehow knew that his decision had been inevitable after all.

It could even have been destined.


	75. Acceptance

**Author's Note****: Here we have part 30 of my ongoing reveal arc, which is obviously AU now. It's finally finished! I never thought it would be this long. This really took on a life of its own. I really hope everyone has enjoyed it! Please send me suggestions for topics so I can write more drabbles. Anyway, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting, and following this story. You're all awesome. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Chapter 75- Acceptance**

"You were wrong you know."

Merlin shifted nervously, but stayed silent.

"I don't know you. Not really… But I think I'd like to."

When Arthur reached to clasp arms, Merlin met the gesture almost in a daze.

Stepping away and walking towards the horses, Arthur smirked at Merlin over his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there _Mer_lin. We need to head back. You have a list of chores to do… After you've seen to the horses of course."

Merlin, grinning back in joy and relief, ran after him.

Their friendship needed time to completely recover.

But this was a start.


End file.
